narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Gari
was a famed Iwagakure shinobi and a member of the Explosion Corps. Appearance He has spiky dark hair and angular cheek bones, characterised by a prominent cheekbones. Due to the Impure World Resurrection, his eyes have black sclera and white irides. He wears a standard Iwagakure flak jacket with a large pouch strapped across the front of it, and single-sleeved shirt underneath, leaving the entirety of his right arm exposed except for the presence of his forehead protector, wrapped around the upper portion of his arm. Abilities He was a well noted shinobi and a member of the Explosion Corps during his lifetime, which served as the reason for his eventual resurrection by Kabuto Yakushi. He has also demonstrated great knowledge, being able to recognise a rare and forbidden technique.Naruto chapter 516 He seems to have great physical prowess and apparently specialises in offensive taijutsu, which he uses in conjunction with his destructive kekkei genkai. Nature Transformation Gari is able to use Explosion Release, a kekkei genkai that allows him to combine two unknown chakra natures to utilise explosive chakra, as seen when he used Explosion Release: Landmine Fist to obliterate an Allied Shinobi ninja simply by punching him. Part II Shinobi World War Arc Shortly after his resurrection and during the course of relocating to an unknown destination alongside Pakura and Toroi, he overhears Haku and Zabuza Momochi conversing with each other over the state of their present condition, where he reveals to the pair the exact nature of the forbidden technique used to summon them and the most probable reason for an individual to do so. When the Surprise Attack Division attacks the group he is in, Haku protects Zabuza from Sai's ink birds, which carried explosive tags, but Gari had his arm destroyed. As it regenerates, Haku and Zabuza note that the technique which brought them back also makes it impossible for them to be killed. When he and Pakura discover that their opposition are, as they put it "children", they are hesitant to attack, but Gari assures her that with immortal bodies its alright for them to simply trade blows. Zaji of the Shinobi Forces' Surprise Attack Division reveals that every member of this team has a kekkei genkai, to which Zabuza remarks himself as an exception. As Kabuto completely removes his consciousness, Gari launches an assault where he is engaged by Tajiki, who he quickly kills using the Explosion Release: Landmine Fist, causing Tajiki to explode on impact. He and Pakura are later used as mediums to summon the previous generation of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist to overwhelm the alliance. Accomplishing this prescribed task, both he and Pakura retreat to a safe distance and disperse in order to await further orders, as the swordsmen begin their concealed massacre.Naruto chapter 523, page 7 Trivia * Gari was a shinobi who was abducted by Hiruko for use with his Chimera Technique during the events of Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire. References